Lo que pudo ser
by Corso50
Summary: ¿No te ha pasado que quisieras regresar el tiempo y arreglar las cosas? Bueno en esta ocacion es turno para Happosai vivir las concecuencias. Un pequeña historia, espero la disfruten.


Este es un One-Shot que participa para _el concurso Febrero loco, Marzo otro poco, del foro Ranmaniáticos, es una pequeña historia dedicada a Hapossai, siempre me gusta escribir sobre personajes poco tomados encuenta jeje mala costumbre mia, bueno con respecto a la actividad era escoger una imagen al azar y escribior en consecuencias, debo decir que ahora mismo debería estar preparando clase, pero esto es mas importante jajaja!._

 _Bueno espero que la disfruten, que los saque de lo típico y la disfruten, por Favor dejen comentarios, ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo._

Lo que pudo ser.

Era una noche como tantas otras, las estrellas en su punto más alto, asemejaban ser diminutos diamantes incrustados en un velo tan negro como interminable, la familia Tendo compartía alegremente la cena, comenzado de broma en broma tomando por victima a Ranma por parte de Nabiki y justo ahora se repartían el sake entre Soun, Genma y Happosai, un trago tras otro haciendo que sus risas fueran en aumento.

-!Si!, deberian verlos juntos, toda la escuela ya los llama señores Saotome, aun que Ranma es todo un rompe corazones.-... asevero Nabiki con una risilla maquiavélica.

-!jajaja!- las risas explotaron en el comedor.

Ranma y Akane solo voltearon las caras en un gesto de desaprobación.

-Oye Akane debes apresurarte o alguna otra chica te lo robara. - ironizo Soun.

-Cómo si no hubiese pasado ya… literalmente…- espeto Genma.

-!jajaja!- de nuevo estallaron las risas.

La menor de las Tendo se paró de súbito, no quería seguir siendo el blanco de las burlas. -Tengo tarea, gracias por la comida hermana. - se excusó.

La improvisada reunión familiar continuo, con Ranma jugando cartas con la chica de corte bob, Kasumi levantando la mesa y al trio compuesto por Haposai, Genma y Soun bebían trago tras trago, hasta que las mejillas se les hubieron enrojecido totalmente, mientras recordaban anecdotas de sus viejas andanzas.

El timbre de la enorme casa sonó un par de veces. -!Yo voy!- se apresuró la mayor de las Tendo.

-!Ranma te buscan!- se oyó después desde la entrada.

El chico se extrañó, dejo el juego a la mitad de la partida. -Vamos Ranma estaba a punto de ganarte. - expuso Nabiki.

-Ni lo creas. - replico el ojiazul.

Se acercó a la entrada y pego un salto.

-!Nihao!, Ranma.- Shampoo vestía un conjunto verde con vivos en mangas y cuello rojo, este ultimo de tipo mao, tenía el cabello suelto, sin sus características trenzas, solo con una diadema roja y de lado izquierdo sujeto un narciso amarillo recién cortado y atado, su larga cabellera caiga en cascada. Look que contrastaba al que acostumbraba, aunque no le restaba belleza.

Sin perder la costumbre la peli-azul, abrazo al muchacho por el cuello.

-!Ay! Mi Shampoo viniste a verme, querida mia, que considerada eres. - Happosai había salido de la nada al escuchar ese acento tan característico de la jovencita.

-¡Qīn'ài de, bùyào ràng tā kàojìn!-

La chica se asustó por su repentina aparición y sus claras intenciones, se sobre salto y aprovecho la situación para apretarse un poco más a Ranma.

El anciano maestro con unas copas ya encima, puso una expresión en su cara difícil de describir, que denotaba entre nostalgia, arrepentimiento y sorpresa.

-!Largo de aquí viejo pervertido!- De una patada el joven de la trenza mando a volar al maestro como si fuese una pelota.

-! Gracias por defenderme mi airén!- La amazona estaba más amorosa que de costumbre.

-!Asi te quería agarrar trenzudo!, !Eres un cretino, descarado!- Un aura negra con una fuerza y celos inmensos se concentraban tras los chicos.

-Oye no es nada de lo que tú crees. - Intento defenderse Ranma, aun con Shampoo abrazándolo.

Ninguna explicación le otorgo piedad alguna.

Ranma regresaba al dojo maldiciendo entre dientes, del lugar donde fue mandado de un solo golpe por su prometida, la noche se había vuelto más densa, abrió la puerta y después siguió su camino a sala donde guardan los zapatos, se disponía a seguir a su recamara, pero escucho unos ruidos raros en el comedor, camino de puntitas para no hacer ruido, lentamente recorrió la puerta y asomo primero un ojo y después toda la cabeza.

-¿Maestro?-

Happosai tomo lo que había en su vaso hasta el fondo y volvió a llenarlo hasta el borde.

-Ranma, eres un tonto. - acuso, arrastrando las palabras, apenas vio al chico.

-Baje la voz, ya están todos durmiendo. - susurro el joven.

De nueva cuenta volvió a tomar la bebida y relleno su vaso.

-Deje eso, ya ha tomado demasiado. - El oji-azul intento levantarlo para llevarlo a su habitación. - Este se resistió.

-Estoy bien... puedo ir yo solo...- El maestro trastabillaba, derramo su vaso, callo y su mirada quedo a la luna.

-No sea necio viejo.- reprocho Ranma.

Happosai intento ponerse de pies y por ciencia infusa esperaba poder mantener el equilibrio, sin darse cuenta piso sobre el charco de sake.

-Sabes Ranma... me arrepiento.- su voz chirriante se convino con el hipo.

El chico no presto mucha atención, busco limpiar el desastre, sin hacer más ruido.

-¿De que me ha servido tanto orgullo?, ¿de qué te ha servido a ti?- su garganta se secó.

-¿Que cosas dice?-

El anciano suspiro, sus labios no respondieron del todo. -...La peor equivocación de mi vida fue no casarme.-sus ojos se tropezaron con los del chico de la casaca roja, el tenia una declarada mirada de sorpresa.

-Vaya que tomo demasiado anciano.- El azabache se sentó frente a su maestro cruzando las piernas y encorvándose hacia él.

-Tantos años ya pasaron...- trago saliva. -No seas estúpido Ranma, no hagas lo mismo que yo.- sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas al vivo.

El muchacho arqueo una ceja. -¿Que no debo hacer?- interrogo con curiosidad.

-Yo fui como tu.- el hipo lo interrumpió. -Ame a tantas mujeres, pero nunca a la que de verdad...- El hipo de nuevo le corto la oración.

El joven de la trenza se quedó esperando más palabras, entendia que están eras sinceras, eso o el sake era el que hablaba, cualquiera de ambas era algo raro en el pervertido maestro, la curiosidad le obligaba a escuchar.

Happosai miro a la luna e intento alcanzar la botella, pero está ya estaba vacía. -Akane, Ukyo o Shampoo, o cualquier otra, no importa, decide y cuando...- la tos por la garganta seca le quito la seriedad. -Ese arrepentimiento que no te va a dejar vivir.- matizo sin mucho sentido, dio media vuelta y chocando con cuanto obstáculo se le presentase se encamino a su recamara.

-El tiempo es un vendaval que nos lo quita todo, no dejes que te… haga lo mismo que me hizo a mi.- Soltó por última vez y dejo a Ranma sentado allí, a la luz de luna y los sonidos de las cigarras.

Logro arrastrarse a su cama, en su mente como un grabado estaba Shampoo, ese narciso tan amarillo como la luz de aquel día y esa expresion, su rostro era una calca al de su único amor, era como si la vida le jugara una mala pasada, solo para que no olvidara su miseria.

-...Aun veo sus ojos con amor mirándome otra vez...- de nuevo vino una imagen a su mente, esta vez era una joven muchacha muy parecida en complexion a Shampoo de rasgos casi divinos, con una mirada melancolica de ojos color esmeralda y una lagrima bajaba lentamente su mejilla, el anciano no pudo más y callo en un profundo sueño.

Ranma le habia seguido y eschado cada palabra, lo miro un instantes, despues lo arropo y cerro suavemente la puerta de su recamara.


End file.
